


I'm always tired but never of you

by secretlyhokage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, also marichat sin at the end ;), and marinette is tired what's new, fluff rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she woke up at 5 am in the morning to watch at least four 10 minute YouTube tutorials about how to properly do eyeshadow and highlight and things marinette can't remember at the moment because she is so sleepy, and her coffee is running out and she's all alone in the classroom and suddenly she's-</p><p>not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always tired but never of you

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting around for a while and I thought might as well post it. yet again, not edited and barely anything is capitalized bc im terrible so have fun kids

it was ridiculous on how marinette looked so good. don't get her wrong; she liked looking good. it boosted her self confidence and she felt so pretty. 

but the amount of time and effort was simply unacceptable. or, that's what she keeps telling herself the tenth time she's reapplying her cherry red lipstick. marinette's cousins are visiting her, the ones from england. every year they come to visit, they always look very proper and fancy and goddamnit marinette will not be out won this time. she is going to look elite like they are and nothing is stopping her. 

maybe except the mascara she applied two hours ago. 

sighing, marinette wrote into her mental checklist to reapply her make up. she woke up at 5 am in the morning to watch at least four 10 minute YouTube tutorials about how to properly do eyeshadow and highlight and things marinette can't remember at the moment because she is so sleepy, and her coffee is running out and she's all alone in the classroom and suddenly she's-

not. 

she's not alone in the classroom because she hears a soft mumble. "hello?" it shakes her from the near coma marinette almost slips in. she straightens her posture, and her hair whips as she turns back to the source of the voice. (for once it was out of its pony tails and god does it feel refreshing). 

"m-marinette?" the voice came from none other than the beautiful and gorgeous looking adrien agreste. his hair was perfectly swept over to the side, and his green eyes seemed to be gleaming with surprise. he was wearing his normal attire- a black shirt with jeans, but marinette never realized how good he looked in the morning. (he looks good all the time but this adrien looks refreshingly cute. maybe she should go to school earlier, just to see the sights). "is that... you?" he asks, and sure it is, shock coats his voice. 

she freezes, and her face blossoms with red. (she's secretly glad her makeup covers the blush). "h-hey handsome- I mean a-adrien!" she stutters on the spot, and for a few seconds, both are silent, with lingering stares and mouths slightly agape. 

adrien decides to break the ice. he walks forward, his steps low and calculating. taking the seat in front of her, he says, "you look..." his pausing made marinette hitch her breath, anxious for the next word. he finally says, "different." and she is exploding. she wants to ask good different or bad different, but it seems like adrien could read minds. 

he easily laughs, one that is carefree and marinette can swear she heard it before. "a good different!" adrien assures, and there's truth in his voice. "your hair is down. first time I've seen it like that." 

marinette tries not to blush, but to no avail. she giggles, and she's mentally kicking herself on how dumb she sounds. "well, I r-really don't like t-the way it l-l-looks." adrien frowns, quickly, and marinette's ribs melted. she wasn't prepared for the next part he would say because if she was, marinette wouldn't be exploding into tiny minuscule pieces. 

"you're very pretty, marinette," he says confidently. "with the pony tails or not," after a few seconds, he smiled, something sly and knowing. "and any person would be lucky to date you." 

and as random as that last part was, it was also as random as the thoughts of chat noir going through her mind. remembering chat suddenly weighed marinette's shoulders with guilt. memories of late night discussions, and sneaky midnight kisses made her eyebrows crease. it wasn't fair for chat nor was it fair for her. she needed to figure out her feelings, but it was certain that hope and chat had placed themselves in her heart. it wouldn't be easy letting them go. 

by now, students started filling up the room as fast as light. adrien got out a book to read, his attention not towards marinette anymore. with a sigh, she turned ahead once again, getting out a hand mirror to examine the current state of her makeup. so far, so good. the foundation complimented her skin well, and the dark eyeshadow really brought out her azure blue eyes. marinette is sure alya would be proud of her mascara. 

more and more students filled the room, and one of them was alya. with an excited squeal, the latter jumped on marinette, her hazel eyes glowing with adoration. alya took it as a responsibility that if one of the other decided to wear different clothes, the other had to join in as well. alya came strutting in with a black sleeveless turtleneck, and leggings. her hair was braided into two, and was fitted underneath a red baseball cap. what really finished the look was her circular glasses, which marinette dubbed as the grandma glasses, since it looked so old and thin. 

"it's fashion, marinette!" alya exclaimed on the day she bought them from a vintage shop. "I'll teach you soon about it!" 

it was also the day where marinette slept over at alya's place and played with makeup. it was there where marinette fully grasped the concept of concealer and eyeliner. if the eyeliner isn't sharp enough to give someone a paper cut, then it isn't an eye liner. 

marinette had a good teacher. her eyeliner was popping.

when nino walked into the classroom, he was completely unprepared to what was going on, due to him the last person arriving. he nearly dropped his books, if it wasn't for the fact miss bustier was right behind him. "please keep moving, nino," she gently says to him, but it's stern. "you wouldn't want to be late for class."

nino numbly nods, and adrien has to keep from snickering at his best friend's antics. the dj's eyes are glued on alya, who was talking animatedly on her phone to marinette, who looked like she was about to drop dead and fall asleep. 

taking a seat next to adrien, he tries to shut his mouth before flies attack him. adrien nudges nino, with a knowing smile. "I feel, dude," adrien says, his green eyes on nino, then flickering to the girls sitting behind them. there's a hint of blushing on his cheeks, but only visible if someone was sitting right next to him. "I feel."

nino turns to face his best friend, his eyes wide and open like the world is ending. "they look so good," he cries. adrien nods, fully understanding. "alya looks so good. I'm gonna die."

miss bustier eventually caught everyone's attention not a second later. other than a new project (and a few groans), the day was normal. with no late marinette tumbling through the door after ten minutes of class has started, it was a little bit plain. the only action was chloe's loud complaining to sabrina, in which the girl desperately nodded and agreed to everything the blonde mentioned. 

and when the school day ended, marinette decided to calmly walk back home, scared that any sudden movement would ruin her delicately caked face. she earned a few looks of interest from males, but marinette's death stare warded them off. if anyone decided to cross her path, then she'll just have to show them the power of a very tired and angry teenage girl who has no time for horny males that are 2x her age. (also the wrath of a 5000 year old kwami). 

when marinette came home, her cousins were already there. they were barely the same age as marinette, and with their expenive taste, she felt tiny in their comparison. her father's brother is a very distinguished baker in England, and so it only felt right between the two brother's to have their yearly bake off. that meant marinette and her cousins had alone time while their fathers and mothers bonded. 

"come on," marinette responded weakly but kindly. "I'll give you a tour of Paris!" her cousins hastily agreed, their earbuds blasting so loud marinette can hear it. 

it wasn't like she was annoyed by them; her cousins were perfectly fine people. it's just that the distance between marinette and them was too big and they were far too late to reconcile without awkwardness being a barrier between them. 

and so marinette gave them a tour of Paris, heading towards all the greatest hole in the walls and monuments. she wasn't all the excited, and neither were they, but for the sake of making this trip at least tolerable, they bonded to make it fun. 

they didn't go home until it was nearly 10:30pm. 

it was also safe to say marinette can pass out from exhaustion if she even sees something that even remotely looks like a bed. luckily for her, her cousins parted way to their own hotel, also tired from jet lag and from the tour. when marinette got home, her uncle and aunt was also gone, and it was just tom and sabine, fixing the kitchen. 

"hello, mari," tom greeted, his voice full of happiness. he was smiling brightly, and suddenly, marinette didn't mind her cousins coming over. if it meant that if her father is happier than usual, she would always be tired for the sake of that. "your uncle just left. he left you your favorite pastry, however!"

tom held up a small package, and the sweet smell was already intoxicating marinette. it was mille-feuille, and she can feel her mouth turning up into a lazy smile. taking it from her father, she also reached up to kiss him both on the cheeks. "thank you, papa," marinette mumbled. 

"marinette," her mother called on the other side of the kitchen. "i have makeup removal wipes in my cabinet. do you need any?" marinette sighs in relief, and she's so glad to have parents like these. the ones who stay up late to have baking contests and know the solution of solving a tiring day for their daughter. 

"thank you, mama," she says next, hugging her mother tightly. "and I'll get them. good night, mama, papa. I love you!" her voice calls from the stairs, and Tom and Sabine nod, their faces soft. 

the next step for marinette now is to take everything off and rest. there would be no school tomorrow due to a teacher work in and marinette felt relief wash over her. taking off the makeup without so much as a care in the world, she scrunched up her face as the wipes filled with grime. shooting it to a bin, her next move was to change into more comfortable clothes. 

slipping out of the too big cardigan she wore for the whole day felt legendary. her skin was now free of the warmness, and out came tikki. without another word, her friend came out and plopped to her bed. 

"I'm tired, marinette," tikki yawned. marinette smiled, knowing all too well. 

"goodnight, tikki!" marinette called after, but the kwami was already down. sighing, marinette continued to change out of her clothes. swapping her skirt for pajamas, she let the cotton touch her legs in comfort. she was half way done taking off her shirt when the unmistakable tapping on her window threw her off. 

marinette made no effort to move, but the corner of her eye caught a flash of green. of course the only person that would visit her this late at night would be the person that keeps her up in their nightly adventures. it was none other than the infamous chat noir. 

she can tell that the tapping was unintentional, because a split second later, the green flashed away, into a tumbling mess, if the sound of crashing was correct. keeping her shirt on, marinette moved to her bed, where tikki was snoring heavily. opening the latch, there was nothing but cold air. 

marinette pursed her lips. if the kitty wanted to play this game, then so be it. in a soft voice, she called out "goodnight," and was about to close the latch when strong hands stopped it. feeling herself smile, marinette looked up to see the red face of chat. 

"oh," marinette said, trying to sound completely surprised. "didn't know you were still around." 

chat narrowed his eyes, and slipped inside her room in a flurry of black leather. he was still ignoring her, but it was sure he was blushing from the bone. "I just got here," he said, in a matter-of-faculty voice. his pitch was higher than normal, and was on the verge of clearing his throat. "and shall I say, Princess, you are exceptionally looking good tonight. not that you don't look good every night, but you truly outdid yourself." 

and the smooth criminal chat is back. marinette snorted, mimicking him behind his back. she also made sure he saw that. once he mocked gasp, it was certain that the two weren't going to back down. 

"mocking me?" he said. moving to marinette, he kneeled, and held a hand to his heart. "you broke me, princess. what have I ever done to make this situation so un-fur-tunate?" 

"making that terrible pun," she replied back, her tongue sharp. "and don't act so innocent. I totally saw you checking me out, chat noir." 

this made chat choke. marinette had to physically bite her tongue to not say cat got your tongue? she will never sink low enough to make cat puns of her cat boyfriend. (friend, lover, friends-with-beneifts, suitor, whatever the hell her relationship with chat is called). 

"I wouldn't call it checking you out," he said. "I would call it convenient timing."

"so you do admit it!" marinette says, whipping behind her to meet the very red face chat. whatever tiredness she was feeling before chat arrived was gone like the wind. she felt like she can shoot for the clouds whenever he came.

"now you're just hiss-terical, Princess," he replied, completely ignoring everything just happened. "but in all seriousness," he said, getting closer to marinette by the second. he stopped when he can literally feel her sweet pastry breath on his own, and when marinette's arms were snaked on his shoulder. "you look very gorgeous." 

she laughed, her cheeks suddenly going red. without the makeup, the blood rushing on her cheeks were not hidden anymore. "yeah well today was the day I needed to be." 

chat stared her down with the intense green eyes he has, and marinette felt something pull in her chest. "you're the most beautiful girl I know." 

and somehow, it's the truth. 

their lips ghost over each other until marinette can't take it anymore, and in ways more than one, she loses their little game. the electricity shocks both of them, and to any other person, this might just be another midnight kiss, but to both of them, it's a new treasure every night. marinette's hands go through chat's golden hair, and it was so soft and she wonders how it ever got like that. chat is busy playing with the strands of her own hair, and he needs to tell her how much he loves the way her hair is down. 

they eventually take it to marinette's sofa, where she is on the bottom. it isn't the first time they were in the position, but it is the first time where marinette is wearing so little. the feel of her thin shirt is making chat go crazy, and he does go crazy. going deeper and deeper, he dives to territories he knows so well, and makes his mark known right underneath her ear. the grip marinette has on chat makes his even more hungrier, and it takes all of his willpower just not to make more than one hickey her neck. it happened once, and it will never happen again. (someone noticed and mass hysteria almost killed the school).

by the time their affection ended, it was 1:30am, with swollen lips and messy hair. (plus a few hickies, but that was unavoidable). 

"go to sleep, princess?" chat asks earnestly, because he can see the way her eyes are drooping and the bags underneath her eyes are. marinette smiles, and pulls him in her range to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

"i will," marinette promises, and she intends to fulfill that promise. "go home safe, kitty." she replies back, and this earns her a grin that she knows all too well. 

"I will," chat promises, just the way she promised. with one final tug of the hand, chat noir jumps off her balcony, and marinette smiles. 

Bonne nuit, kitty is the last thing she thinks about before snugging herself to sleep. (and ways to cover up the hickey, but it's a problem for in the morning. she'll think of a way, she always thinks about a way).


End file.
